Mashiro Kuna
is the former lieutenant of the 9th Division under Kensei Muguruma, and is currently the member of the Vizard. Appearance Mashiro is one of the more outlandishly dressed of the Vizard, wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, and wears goggles in her hair, which is a vivid shade of green. Her overall style of dress is reminiscent of the costumes worn by the tokusatsu superheroes of late 1950s Japanese television, perhaps meant a reference to her childish personality. Her outfit is also quite appropriate, considering that her hollow mask has the appearance of an insect. Her outfit could be seen as insect-like, with the goggles being the eyes, and the stripes on her front as the bug's legs. During her days as a lieutenant she wore a basic Shinigami uniform but with overlong sleeves, as well as a pair of glasses held on top of her wavy hair. Personality The most childish of the Vizard, Mashiro is a rather air headed and ditzy girl who rarely takes note of the bigger picture around her and is prone to throwing fits for the smallest of things, such as Orihime Inoue befriending Hachigen Ushōda or when Kensei insisted on following his subordinates into battle. Her almost idiotic personality frequently irritates her former captain Kensei, who has noted she is capable of annoying him even while asleep. She often calls Ichigo "Berry-''tan''", a play on Ichigo's name. She seems to be good friends with Hachi, taking an instant disliking to Orihime befriending him. She has the uncanny ability of infuriating Kensei even when he is sleeping, ever since she became his lieutenant. History Former Lieutenant of the 9th Division, Mashiro followed her Captain Kensei while he was investigating mysterious disappearances in Rukongai and frequently upset him with her childish demeanor. Later she and the others were ambushed by a masked Kaname Tōsen, and as a result the two were transformed into half-hollows. Though several other Shinigami led by Shinji Hirako attempted to restrain Mashiro and Kensei, they too were attacked and transformed prior to Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi who intervened to stop Sōsuke Aizen and his Hollowfication experiments. Mashiro, like all the other transformed Shinigami, was protected by Urahara from being executed by the Soul Society and allowed them to escape peacefully where they would learn to train and master their new transformations. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: while in the advanced state of hollowfication Mashiro had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Using her skill and agility in this area by launching a devastating attack against then 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Otoribashi. Zanpakutō Like in the case of many of her fellow Vizard, virtually nothing is known about Mashiro's Zanpakutō, although it has a circular tsuba and she carries it on her back. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved? Hollowfication Vizard Hollow Mask: She seems to be quite in touch with her inner Hollow since she was able to maintain her Hollow mask for fifteen hours on her first attempt, which means she did not need to train like the other Vizards. Her mask resembles that of a hornet or a bee.Bleach manga; chapter -101, page 12 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Female Category:Vizard